1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an automobile security system, and more particularly to an automobile security system having panic and locate alerts.
2. Background Information
Automobile security systems have been available for several years. These security systems produce audible and visual alarm effects after conditions are detected that are indicative of an unauthorized tampering with a vehicle. The alarm effects generated by the security system are intended to draw attention to the automobile in order to discourage the unauthorized activity of a thief, vandal or intruder.
Generally, most automobile security systems include a remote control for remote activation and deactivation. The remote control allows the security system to be disarmed before entering the automobile and armed after exiting the automobile. In addition to remote activation and deactivation, panic and locate alert features are also typically activated and deactivated by the remote control.
The panic alert feature provides the ability to remotely activate the alarm effects in order to draw attention to the general area of the automobile. The alarm effects generated by the panic alert feature are typically similar to or the same as the alarm effects produced by the security system for an unauthorized tampering with the vehicle. Therefore, significant attention is drawn to the general area of the automobile. While this heightened level of attention is desirable under certain circumstances, there are circumstances in which it is preferable to draw less attention to the vehicle. The locate alert feature typically produces audible and visual effects that are less noticeable than the effects produced in an alarm situation. This allows the user to identify the location of the automobile without generating the heightened level of attention desired in a panic situation.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, methods and apparatus are provided for vehicle location and panic alert. The apparatus includes a remote control configured to transmit a first signal upon a first activation of the remote control and configured to transmit a second signal upon a second activation of the remote control. A controller of the apparatus is configured to receive the first signal and the second signal transmitted by the remote control and also configured to enter a vehicle location state upon receipt of the first signal and automatically transition to a panic alert state after a predetermined period unless the second signal is received by the controller before expiration of the predetermined period. The apparatus also includes an attention device operatively coupled to the controller, which is configured to produce vehicle location effects during the vehicle location state and panic alert effects during the panic alert state.